The nightmare
by Jay's Island
Summary: Alec has a nightmare that Magnus is going to die, according to a fortune teller. Multi-chaptered Malec  rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first story in a long time so don't be too hard but I would love to know your opinion so I know if I should keep writing or not.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Magnus or Alec Cassandra Clare does but I wish i did**

**

* * *

**Alec was holding the limp body of Magnus in his arms. "Magnus!" he cried but there was no response from the warlock.

Alec sat up gasping. He looked beside him to find the sleeping Magnus. His breath caught in his through for a second but he let it go when he saw Magnus stir. A sigh of relief escaped him. He knows fortunes tellers are just mundanes who want to be witches but ever since one told him that the one he loved most would perish he's had these nightmares.

Magnus stirred again, "Alec?"

Alec turned his head toward him, "I'm right here."

Magnus sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing up?"

"Bad dream," he replied.

Magnus rapped his arms around Alec's waist, "Why don't you tell me about it?" he smiled sleepily.

Alec stiffined, "I don't know...It's something I'd rather not talk about."

Magnus let go and frowned, "Is it about Jace?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked shocked, "Jace? Magnus no-"

"Is that why you don't want to talk about it?" Magnus cut him off, "Because its about Jace?"

"What? Magnus _no-_"

"Because you can tell me if you still have feelings for him you know. You don't have to hide it."

"_MAGNUS!_" Alec shouted. The warlock looked at him. "I'm over Jace, you _know _that. How many times do I have to tell you that? I love _you._"

Magnuns still didn't look convinced and let out a hmph. At that Alec leaned over and kissed him. "Now do you believe me?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and kissed him back. "Alright I believe you." he grinned. However the frown crept back on his face. Alec hated it when he frowned.

"Magnus...what's wrong?"

Magnus let out a big dramatic sigh and touched Alec's face. "Why do you have to be mortal?"

All the light when from Alec's face, "Way to ruin it," he turned away.

"I know hun, I'm sorry," Magnus said. He turned Alec's face back toward him, "Now what about this dream?"

Alec frowned, he thought they were done with this. "It's stupid...ridiculous really. I mean how on earth would you..." _die before me._ Alec cut himself off knowing he said too much.

"How would I what Alec?"

Alec bit his lip. Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, "You know you can tell me anything babe." he said running his fingers through Alec's hair.

"It's stupid, really...it's-it's nothing"

Magnus sighed, "Hun, if your going to lie you need to lie well. If this was stupid you wouldnt be fretting over it all the time." Alec was shocked, "What? You think I havent noticed how youve been acting lately? What is it?"

Alec sighed, "At one of your parties there was this fortune teller..."

"Ah yes, she can entertain my guests well. What did she tell you?"

"I know it's stupid because fortune tellers are just stupid mundanes but ever since shes told me the one I love most will perish I've been having nightmares..."He trailed off, "I feel like I'm going to lose you. Like you'll just slip away."

Magnus, who had stopped playing with Alec's hair, pulled him in closer and whispered,"Dont you worry. As long as youre here Ill be with you."

Alec smiled but there was something to Magnus's voice that made him uneasy...

* * *

**How was it? Review? Id love to know if I should continue... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! :D I typed the first chapter then went to the pool for a couple hours and when I got back it already had 45 hits, 3 reviews, 2 favs, and 4 story alerts :D! I was so happy so I'm putting up chapter 2 sooner than I anticipated :D**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter**

**

* * *

**Alec woke up to an empty bed beside him. He panicked for a quick secound until he realized that he knew someone was coming to meet with Magnus this morning. He got up, got dressed into his favorite balck shirt and jeans, and started down the steps. As he reached the living room he saw who was with Magnus. A warlock, he could tell from the wings. The man stared at Alec for a secound. This wasn't unusal. It was odd to see a Shadowhunter and Downworlder together. It was even more odd to see a_ male _Downworlder and _male _Shadowhunter together. The man turned back and continued to talk with Magnus. Magnus didn't turn to look at Alec. He shrugged and went to the front room to wait until Magnus was done. He plopped down on the couch next to Chairment Meow. He really didn't like this furball at first but he has to admit he's grown on him.

A few minutes passed and Magnus walked in with the other warlock behind him. When he closed the door and turned around he jumped. "Alec! You frightened me!"

Alec narrowed his eyes. Magnus was good at covering up worry but Alec has been with him long enough to know when something's wrong.

"I have to leave later," Magnus annouced.

"Where are you going?" asked the suspicious Alec.

"My client needs me to help someone in Idris."

"Idris?" Alec was caught off guard, "Magnus that's so far away!"

He shrugged, "He's paying me extra."

Alec narrowed his eyes again, "Is something wrong Magnus?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" He said in a perfectly normal voice. However Alec saw past it.

"Magnus...I know your hiding something. Was it what I said last night? Did something happen?" Alec asked, sounding worried.

Magnus, with his hands wrapped around his own waist, said, "No." But of corse if Magnus was keeping to himself _something _was up. He couldnt trick Alec as much as he used to. Magnus picked up Chairmen Meow obviously sencing Alec was suspicous.

"Magnus," Alec's voice was demanding which wasn't his usual. He was never assurtive. He usually was shy and backed off but these nightmares have been haunting him lately and now Magnus was acting strange.

Magnus was staring into Alec's deep blue eyes and was defeated. He put Chairmen meow down and held Alec. He then started whimpering into Alec's shoulder. Magnus didn't cry. He was like Jace in the way that he keeps feeling such as defeat and anything that made him look vunreble concealed. Right now Magnus looked completely vunreable.

"Alec," he said.

"Yes?"

"It's about what you said last night."

This panicked Alec, "What is it? What happened?"

"My client, the one that had just left, well he wasn't a client. He was the warlock chosen to represent the Lilth children in the Clave and attend meetings and such. He said I need to come to Idris. That it was urgent."

* * *

**Gosh Ive missed writing 3**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D next chapter! I missed writing sooo much. I didnt realize it until I stared again though. Im so glad I'm back :3**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**

* * *

**"What is it?" Alec was startled.

"He said I have to come to Idris. That if it was a demon I'd be safe there but if it wasn't he cant guarentee it."

"If what was a demon? Magnus what are you talking about?"

"Warlocks have been being murdered." he paused, "And not just any warlocks. High warlocks, powerful ones. Ones that are older, wiser, and better than even I. He's asked me to come to Idris to see if I can help figure out who or what is commiting these murders."

Alec was speechless. His face drained of all color. He wanted to say something intellegent or something that would calm the warlock but he was panicking himself. Warlocks were being _murdered_. _High warlocks _were being murdered. This scared Alec to death because now it's possible for his nightmare to become reality. What Alec said was, "And you were going to _leave me here?_" He could hear the pain in his own voice. He never wants to hurt Magnus but if he loses Magnus and knows that he wasn't with him, just sitting here or the institute, he would die. He could see the pain on the warlocks face but snapped when the warlock didn't say anything, "Well fine! I just leave if you dont want me around!"

"Alec," Magnus grabbled Alec's wrist. Even though Alec is a Shadowhunter Magnus still seemed to be stronger than him because when he tried to yank his wrist back he couldn't break free from Magnus's grip. "Alec, you _know _thats not why I was going to leave you here."

Alec wouldn't look at him. He did know Magnus had a reason for wanting to leave him here but he was angry he was going to leave him behind. Magnus loosened his grip on Alec's wrist and instead laced their fingers together. Alec knows that Magnus wont let go until Alec looked at him. Alec just wanted to go back. Back to last night when Magnus was normal and they were happy. Alec sighed and turned to look at Magnus.

"Alec," Magnus said, "You know I love you and dont want to lose you right? I wanted you to stay here because I wanted to keep you safe. Maybe you can-"

"Wait," Alec cut him off, "You didn't want _me _to get hurt? That doesnt make any sence Magnus they're going after warlocks not Shadowhunters and were going to be in Idris we'd be completely safe there."

"The wards have gone down before you know. And what if it's not a demon but a warlock? They don't know who it is."

"Magnus, Sebastion-"he stopped, "I mean Johnathan is dead. There is no way the ward can come down. So what if it's a warlock you can take him! If they walk into Idris its sui-"

Magnus kissed him.

Alec looked dazed. "Thats the only way I could think of shutting you up." Magnus said, "I am worried for your saftey but I'm also worried about you getting hurt emotionally. I remember how you looked after you kissed me infront of everyone in Accords hall. I remember the looks they gave you. They shun you and I but I am not bothered by it. I love attention because it means people know who I am. You on the other hand..." he trailed off.

Alec sighed, "Magnus...I want to be mad at you but you know me enough to know I cant hold a grudge against you no matter how much I try." Magnus tried to pull Alec into his arms but Alec put his hand on Magnus's chest to stop him. "I wont hug you unless you say I can come with you to Idris. I'll come anyway but I want you to say it...I dont want to be left behind."

Magnus sighed, then smiled, "Youre too stubborn you know that?" At that Alec smiled. Magnus pulled Alec into his arms sucessfully this time. "We're going to have to leave in 2 hours." he said.

* * *

**Well? Review anyone? Reviews make me type faster :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long Ive been away from my comp D: But i have finished the story ^-^ Now just to type it. **

**Ahah you guys I ADORE Mangus 3 Hes so sexy :P ahah all time fav character now lets see where the story leads... *Waggles eye brows***

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**

* * *

**

As Magnus was making the portal to Idris Alec was staring at him studying him. Alec was worried, Warlocks were _dying_. Powerful ones at that. Now his nightmare has a chance of becoming reality and he didn't want Magnus to leave his sight. He closed his eyes, whatever this was he had to kill it, even if it was a demon.

"Alec!" Magnus called. That was his cue. He got up and stood next to the portal picturing Idris. "We'll be staying at Fell's old place." he said, "Have you ever seen it? Well it doesn't matter I'll picture it and you keep your mind blank." Magnus turned to Chairmen Meow, "Watch the place while we gone 'kay?" the cat meowed and Magnus smiled and then took Alec's hand,"Lets go," he said and they went through the portal.

Idris was beautiful once again. Last time he was here it was destroyed by demons...Thankfully it was fixed. Buildings were repaired, grass was growing, and it was beautiful once more. They arrived at Fell's old place and dropped off their bags, neither one of them speaking much. "Alright," Magnus said, "Lets head off to the hall." Magnus reached for Alec's hand but stopped. Alec knew it was because people would stare and Magnus knew how uncomfortable he was with his own looking upon him with disgust. Alec, however, right now didn't care what others thought and grabbed Magnus's hand anyway.

They leisurely walked to Accords Hall where the meeting was to be held. The sun was going to set soon. Alec admired the view as they walked, there really was no other place like Idris. When they got to the courtyard Alec could feel the weight of the stares on him, but he wouldn't let go of Magnus's hand.

When they entered the hall all eyes were on them. Alec turned red.

"Ah," the same warlock who was at Magnus's said, "You've arrived. Now we will be asking a few questions to see what you know and see if you can be any help to us." he finished then looked at Alec and said, "Alone."

"You called me here, I didn't have to come, but I chose to. Alec shall remain with me or I will depart." Magnus said casually.

Alec looked at Magnus and blinked. Magnus never talked formally. Or at least with upped vocabulary. He was surprised Magnus even _knew _those words, but then again he has been alive for over 800 years.

The warlock scowled at Magnus, "Very well."

Alec was still completely silent. He had no idea what to say or do.

"What do you know about these killings?" A shadowhunter said.

"I've heard of warlocks going missing, however I was never informed they were killed." Magnus replied.

"What about you young shadowhunter?"

"I haven't heard of any disappearances or killings. Magnus hadn't mentioned anything to me."

"Really?"

Alec nodded.

"Warlock-"

"Magnus." Magnus cut him off.

"Magnus, what has been happening in your city?"

"Brooklyn has been fine. No disturbances."

The shadowhunter narrowed his eyes, "No disturbances? No disappearances? Interesting..."

"Are you accusing _him _of killing the warlocks?" Alec almost didn't recognize his own voice. He never spoke out, _especially _against the Clave. All faces in the room had shock on them. All but the shadowhunters.

Before anyone could reply to that someone burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" A blond female was walking through the door. A vampire.

_"Camille?" _Magnus exclaimed in shock.

She turned, "_Magnus?_" she replied in shock.

**

* * *

**

**I think this is going to end up with about *counts pages* 10 chapters? give or take? I promise to type fast and try to get up two updates a day because Ill be gone for a week and dont wanna leave the suspence hanging :3**

**Review Review review! Reviews make me happy :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeeeee! I love knowing what going to happen ;) This chapter took a little longer because I lost the paper *face palm* its also a little shorter D: sorry!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Magnus, why are you here?" Camille asked.

He shrugged, "You tell me."

"If we could get back to business." The shadowhunter impaitently said. He turned to Alec, "We are not accusing Magnus of anything. But you put two and two together. It _is _suspicious."

Alec didnt know how to reply. He was right it _was _suspicious, but Alec _knew _Magnus wasn't killing other warlocks. Why would he?

The shadowhunter turned to Camille, "Should you participate in this?" he asked her.

"Why should I not?"

"You were with this warlock. It's unfair on the decision."

"Maybe me _knowing _Magnus will _help _this." She snapped.

"Very well."

The questions lasted for awhile and Alec was exausted by the time it was over. He groggily made his way toward the door with Magnus when they were stopped. "Magnus!" Camille called. "Long time no see," she smiled slyly once she caught up to them.

"Very long time. What was it in the 1800 last time our paths crossed?" Magnus asked.

"You know I think it was." she said. She looked at Alec and exclaimed, "Oh! I am terribly sorry, We are being rude." She held out her hand. "Hello," she said, "I am Camille, Magnus's ex-girlfriend. What is your name?"

Alec eyed Camille. _Girlfriend?_. He turned to Magnus, "But, youre _gay._" he said.

Magnus chuckled, "Camille this is Alec, he's my current boyfriend. Alec, I've lived for over 800 years. There was bound to be a time when I dated girls."

"Oh Magnus, I always knew you were leaning toward men. I remember you saying William Herondale was beautiful. I see youve found someone with the black hair and blue eyes you love so much." she smiled. She was so comfortable to find her ex was _gay. _That wasn't the usual reaction when a girl found out the guy she was dating was playing for the other team.

However, unlike Camille, Alec felt this situation very awkward. It would be weird to be talking to an old boyfriend of Magnus's but an old _girlfriend? _

"It is okay," she smiled, "You do not have to like me. I know this must be awkward for you an all. Finding out your boyfriend had a girlfriend." she said reading Alec like a book.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I thought...well."

He was interupted by Magnus laughing. "Oh hun, you know I love you." he said to Alec.

Alec blushed deeply, especially when Magnus snaked his arm around Alec's waist.

Camille giggled. "I should leave you two then huh?" she smiled.

**

* * *

**

**God Ive missed writing 3 Ive been looking over some old storys and reviews I wrote and I was like woah. Thank goodness Ive inproved 3 **

**Any way... review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a little Magnus/Alec fluff chapter I had to write before everything got serious again :3 I think there are only 4 chapters left.**

**disclaimer in the first chapter**

**

* * *

**

When they got back to the house Alec flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Magnus sat down next to him, then laid so his head was hanging off the bed. "I miss Chairmen," Magnus said, "Whenever I lied like this he'd come and kiss my face." Magnus sat up with a devious smile, "Would _you _like to be Chairmen Meow?" he asked Alec.

"Something Camille said is rattling through my head," Alec said.

Magnus came and laid so his face was next to Alec's. "What is it?"

"She said that you said a William _Herondale_ was beautiful."

"Alec are you _jealous?_ I never liked William you know."

"That's a relief,"he paused, "Isn't he related to _Jace_?"

Magnus thought about it, "Yes I suppose he is, he acted like Jace alright. However he lied to make himself bad. Jace is just bad all on his own," Magnus smiled.

"_Magnus..._" Alec drawled. "What about Camille?"

"What about her?"

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Alec asked seriously.

Magnus cracked up, "Alec your doubting _my _love for you?" he giggled.

"I'm serious!"

"Alec, I haven't seen her in about 200 years. Yes, I'm happy to see her and no, I don't have feelings for her. Alec you know I love you. Your question is so ridiculous!"

"But when she came you completly forgot about me."

"Alec that's like if you haven't seen Jace in 30-40 years, you'd be thrilled to see him again and probably wouldn't pay much attention to me. Its the same principle." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec.

"Magnus..."

Magnus was kissing Alec's neck. Alec could feel Magnus smile into his neck. Alec brought Magnus's face up to him and was kissing his lips. Alec had to gasp for air and at that Magnus snaked his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec moaned. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

When Alec woke he looked out the window to see the sun setting. His eyes widened, "Magnus!." Alec shouted. Magnus pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

"What?" he whined.

"We slept the _entire day!_"

"So what?" Magnus whined again obviously not ready to get up.

"Sooo," Alec drawled, "You have to meet with the Clave again remember?"

Magnus rolled over, "Ugh."

Alec rolled his eyes. Someone knocked on the door. Alec quickly got up and dressed. The sun was completly gone by now.

Alec opened the door to find Camille. "Hello Alec, she said cheerfully,"Are you guys ready? The meeting is going to start soon." She eyed him, "Did you _just _get up?"

Alec blushed, "Yeah we kinda slept all day."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Typical Magnus. Well tell him I will be waiting for you guys." she said as Magnus walking in with his boxers on.

Alec turned bright red. "Oh." Camille said and she caught sight of Magnus. She turned back to Alec, "Well hurry we have very important things to discuss." she said and then left.

**

* * *

**

**Review? :D **

**Alright now to get serious...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg this is the 2nd to last chapter! I was off by two there will only be 8.**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter**

**

* * *

**

When they entered the room Alec blushed because every eye was on them. "It's about time," Camille said and winked.

"So what are we going to discuss today? Or rather tonight." Magnus asked.

"Ah yes," A fairy said, "We have been discussing what or who the murderer might be whether Downworlder, demon, Shadowhunter..." He looked at Alec, "What do _you _think?"

Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus was staring back as shocked as he was they asked him. "Well why ask me?" Alec asked.

"You seemed to have something to say yesterday. Well?"

"Oh, well" Alec blushed, "I think the most logical person would be a warlock. If others are out of the way they could gain power." Everyone was staring at Alec surprised by his response.

The fairy's expression was the same, "Interesting, you seem to know much."

"If youre accusing Magnus it's not him." Alec said bluntly.

"I think he's speaking the truth," Camille spoke up.

"I have a question," Magnus said.

"You are not here to ask questions." A shadowhunter sneered.

"Hear him out." said Camille.

"Because you favor him?"

"Becasue he has something to say and a right to say it!" Camille snapped, "Continue."

"Thank you," Magnus said, "Why would I want more power? I'm High Warlock of Brooklyn, I have love, Ive been around for about 800 years. Too much power bores me." he said nearing the front of the room where the Clave sat, leaving Alec by himself.

Camille got up from her seat,"You know he does have a point," She said walking toward Alec, "I know Magnus and you may think that my decision is biased however the fact that I know Magnus as I do helps in this situation because-"

Alec and the rest of them in there never got to find out why because at that moment the doors burst open and someone marched in. "Sorry Im late!" the (warlock?) said.

"Excuese me," said the fairy, "but this is a private meeting."

"Oh it's fine I'm hear to see Magnus."

Everyone turned toward Magnus, "Me?" he said, "I don't know you."

"Oh but I know you," the stranger grinned, "And you seemed to just evade me, you did. You were the last on my list you know." The stranger sighed, "Oh well plans can be changed."

Alec looked around the room at all the confused faces. Magnus was the only one who seemed to get anything, "Hmm, so your the one who's been killing all those warlocks." he said plainly.

"Oh yes most definitly," he said cheerfully.

"Then why come here?" Camille asked. "It's suicide you know that."

"Oh I know!" the warlock said with glee, "I plan to go out with a bang." On bang red sparks flew from his fingertips.

"We could always lock you up. Let you rot."

"Oh I'll die before then," he grinned.

"So why kill all those warlocks?"

"I've been alive for far to long and my time has bore me. So I hatched this scheme."

"You said you'll die before we lock you up. How do you plan on _that?_" Camille said.

"Ah, you see I didn't come here to _kill _Magnus." he smiled devilishly and turned to Magnus, "I hear you have a boyfriend." he said.

Magnus stiffened, "You don't know who."

Camille glanced at Alec for a half of a second. The stranger with an evil smile in an instant shot red fire toward Alec. "Alec!" Magnus called. Alec saw Magnus shoot his own blue fire at the warlock and heard laughter before something crashed into him and everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Its not over yet! There is still one more to go! However I wont post until tomorrow just to keep the suspension ;)**

**Review?**


	8. Final Chapter

**DUN DUN DUN! This sadly is the end! D: Im so sad its ending! I'll start a new story soon :3 **

**YOU SHOULD KNOW this chapter is in Magnus's Point of View instead of Alec's.**

**Dislclaimer in First chapter**

* * *

Magnus was sitting on the highest hill of Idris looking down at the people below. They've never seen death, at least the way Magnus had. They havent seen friends, family...loved ones grow and die before their eyes while you stay the same. As Magnus was thinking the corner of his mouth twitched as he thought of how Alec thought _he _was going to die. The stupid warlock barges in when the Clave is in session and Alec thought _Magnus _was going to die. That warlock committed suicide. It didn't take long for Magnus to dispatch of him.

Magnus got up and walked down the hill through the courtyard. People were staring at him. Not like before when people stared because he was holding hands with another boy. Now they were staring at him because even though his hair was spiked and glittery he was wearing all white. White, for Shadowhunters, the color of death. Mascara ran down his cheek from when he was crying and he didn't bother to fix it. He looked torn. A loved one just ripped from him in an instant. Death shook him when it was someone he knew. But when it was someone he loved it shook him to the core.

As Magnus approched the grave he so despratly wanted to cry again but no tears came.

A hand slid around Magnus's waist, the warmth comforting. Magnus turned to look at Alec and smiled a little. He looked back at the grave and whispered, "Goodbye Camille."

* * *

**Wow shortest chapter ever. Review? I love how this story turned out but what do you think? **

**Im so glad I got this up! Ill be gone for a week and didn't want to leave it. However when I'm gone I'll probably write more fanfics **

**Edit: OMG GUYS! Over 1000 hits? I love you guys 3**


	9. Review Replies

I LOVE getting reviews :3 It makes my day because I love what you have to say ^^ Here are just something Id like to reply to some of your reviews

**Chapter 2**

**malec 4 eva  
**

**Holy shiz! You're horrible for leaving us with a cliff hanger like that! Ok, I take it back. You're not horrible. Please update soon! :)**

**Ahah thats my specialty cliff hangers. I Love them even though they drive me nuts because it makes me want to just keep reading :)**

******Pyro Band Ninja  
**

****

**I swear on the Angel that if you kill my Magnus Ima gonna hurts you...-_-**  
**other thatn that possibility this story is really good! XD update soon!**

Even though that was a possible ending to this story I dont think I could evr kill Magnus :D I love him too much

**Chapter 3**

**ILuvYa44  
**

****

Are you gonna kill Magnus! It would be kool if you didnt

I laughed when I read this :3 ahah

**1loveless1**

**AH! this is very good! i love it! you must keep writing! i really want to know what happens..if one of them dies im gonna cry! im jealous of your writing abilities as well!**

Awww thanks so much! I was looking over some of my older stories. Woah. I sucked D: So Im glad you like my writing

**Chapter 4**

**malec 4 eva  
**

**I couldn't help but laugh when Camille came in. And now I have the giggles. Damn it. Lol. Well anyway, update soon! :)**

I laughed when I added Camille to the story too :3

**Bookworm24601  
**

**Oh no...and now the jealousy starts..**.

Ahah this review made me smile. Alec is defiantly the jealous type ;)

**Chapter 5**

**slsilver  
**

****

Did Alec miss the fact that Magnus use to be attracted to one of Jace's ancestors? I think that's pretty crazy! Maybe his mind was to busy thinking about Magnus being straight, but I can't wait to see Alec's reaction when it registers that Magnus use to like an ancestor of Jace's.

Ahah Alec missed the fact because I missed the fact XD I knew he was related to Jace but it was totally irrelevant to me when writing this ahaha So I actually added it to the next chapter after this review :3

**Chapter 6**

**Bookworm24601  
**

****

He's not the only one who likes to sleep until noon...(a.k.a. Don't you DARE enter my bedroom before 12 *hostile glare*)

********

*giggle* sorry, I'm random like that. ^_^'

This review made me crack up ahahah XD Im random too dont worry ;)

**Chapter 7**

**Bookworm24601  
**

****

***dead silence* O.O**

This review made me smile because I knew what was going to happen and felt so devious for making it unclear on who actually died :3

**Chapter 8**

**malec 4 eva  
**

****

Aw you suck! I thought Alec was dead! Ok, I take it back, you don't suck. But that was mean :)

I laughed when I first read this and I smile every time I read it again Ahah also that was the intention ;) so you dont know who actually died and Magnus and Alec get to be together :3

**Bookworm24601  
**

**...Poor Camille...**

I was sad when she died. D: I love her but at least Alec and Magnus get to be together :3

* * *

Thank you all so much for your reviews 3 I love reading them ^^ Thank you to Bookworn24601 I think you reviewd on almost every chapter


End file.
